The Age of Innocent Butterflies (Equestria meets Edith Wharton)
by StarryNight1313
Summary: This follows and parodies The Age of Innocence by Edith Wharton. It entails New York (New Pony) strict societal rules of the upper class. Here we meet Fluttershy, soon to marry Lord Trenderhoof, the Countess Rarity, estranged from her husband, and Discord, a mysterious figure. A story of love and societal values: The Age of Innocent Butterflies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The city of New Yearling was the grandest city in all of Equestria. In this city were the finest of ponies with the oldest of family names. Money came and money went, but the money usually stayed in the same hooves. Though the city was on the brink of change, but the oldest upperclass denied these coming changes. To them, change was for the commoner. And so everything stayed the same...

The mare Fluttershy was at home with her elderly grandmother. They were in the parlor taking tea, as they did every Sunday. The girl was blushing, which could easily be seen due to her pale coat color. The elderly mare held a china cup and it rattled in her ages hooves. The girl took it upon herself to relieve the old one of the burden of holding the cup at all. She took it and placed it gently upon the side table where the servants could later retrieve it. And in her own hooves she held a blue china cup with a golden butterfly pattern. Her grandmother had gotten the set for her last birthday to match her butterfly cutie mark.

"Oh sweet dear, how I have longed for this moment," said the elderly one, her hooves again shaking with delight.

"Ever since your parents died, bless them, I have been anxious for you to settle down."

Fluttershy did not respond, but began to stir her tea.

"And now! Oh he he will provide for you, not that you need it darling. But that title isn't for nothing!"

The mare began to store even more intensely. But then—

"Are you happy, my dear?"

The girl's dark lashes fluttered and she stopped stirring the tea. Outside, far away in the outdoors, the birds were chirping. And outside the sun was shining, but inside…

"Of course grandmother, how could I not be? Lord Trenderhoof is handsome and—"

She could not think of anything else. However the old mare obviously hears what she wanted to hear for she continued:

"It makes me happy beyond words to hear that. Thank Celestia the day is coming soon!"

Suddenly Fluttershy's grandmother began trembling all over, her body racked with the fever. Fluttershy called for help and a servant came galloping in. He spooned some morphine into the old mare's cup of tea and coaxed the tea down her throat. A minute passed, then two, until finally the shaking needed. The young mare hoped the old one into bed.

When she was asleep, Fluttershy retreated back to the parlor and began starting out the window, an intent expression upon her face. A bird had landed on the feeder. It ate, gazed at her, then flew away suddenly. Fluttershy drew away from the window and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Later in the afternoon Lord Trenderhoof graced the humble home of Fluttershy with his presence. A servant came to the parlor, where she was still sitting, and announced his arrival. According to lady-like custom she fluffed and fixed her hair, drawn up into a loose bun of curls held together by a single large pin. She then set about dusting off her blush pink dress; a dress which, in fact, she has always hated. Once her tedious social convention had been completed, she called for her new fiancé to enter.

And in strode the handsome Trend in all his glory. Today he was wearing a fitting brown suit with a maroon scarf, which was tied around his neck in a tight Windsor knot. A brilliant gold pin was fastened to his lapel, a trotting horse-the symbol of his high status and family name. He did not have the money behind him, but the name mattered more where social status was concerned. Fluttershy, on the other hoof, had a handsome dowery.

"Good day my little bride," he said in a luxious voice.

Any other pony would melt upon hearing such a voice, but not Fluttershy. She sat down in a chair and played with her dress mindlessly.

"It is considered bad luck to call me a bride before the wedding, Sir," she replied in a stiff voice.

Trend shrugged off the comment and sat down beside her. He picked up her hoof and began to caress it gently.

"Is it not right that I should want to be excited to marry you? How could I resist, my sweet?"

This time the girl looked to him and smiled gently. He seems sincere. Her eyes lit up suddenly.

"Lady Grandmother is ill, Trend. Just now I sent her off to bed. She was so ill suddenly. I think the idea of the wedding is exciting her!"

This elicited a response from the man. He stitched his eyebrows together closely and sat back, as if taking it all in. His dusky blonde hair fell around his handsome face.

"I worry about her so," continued the girl, shuffling her wings.

The man sat back in his chair and replied, lazily:

"If she is so excitable perhaps we should marry more quickly, to appease her as it were."

This had not occurred to the girl. She played a piece of her pink hair nervously. True, she was not ready in the slightest...but it would make her grandmother so delighted. How could she deny a sick old mare of joy?

She couldn't.

"Yes, Trend, we should move up the date," she stated curtly.

Trend rolled his eyes playfully and climbed off the couch to be below her. She gazed down upon him almost coldly.

"Won't you call me 'dear' or 'darling'?"

Her eyes softened a bit. He could be very sweet and attentive when he wanted to be. She opened her mouth to answer when the servant suddenly appeared at the door.

"Sir and Miss," said the elderly man, "I am to inform you that the Lady Twilight requests your presence tonight for dinner."

Fluttershy cocked an eyebrow, but delicately.

"Lady Twilight? But she hasn't had a party since last year. Why now?"

The servant, a gossip at heart, returned:

"It seems, my mistress, that a certain Countess Rarity has returned to New Yearling."

Trenderhoof smiled; it was worth at least a million dollars.

"Well, we shall prepare to leave as soon as possible!"

Fluttershy sighed and agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy retired briefly to change her dress and adjust her hair. Lord Trend waited in the receiving room, reading what looked to be The Count of Monte Cristo. He did not understand the finer details, such as the detailing in the dollar exchange between Danglers and the hospital, but he rather liked the notion of sweet revenge. Trenderhoof was not quite clever enough to understand what he read.

Sure enough, upon his completion of the chapter, his fiancée entered. She was a vision, and he loved that about her. In a tight-fitting blue gown she looked slender and more full of life. Her hair was partly over her wings and partly hidden behind a decorative pin that her grandmother had bequeathed to her. Still, she was not smiling, but Trend took no notice. He took her by the hoof and the left for the dinner.

When they arrived at the grand home of the Lady Twilight, they were greeted by the servant and ushered into the long dining room. Golden plates and silverware lined the table; they seemed to glimmer underneath the candlelight. Other guests were milling around the room, greeting once another and waiting for the last of the guests to come. And in the corner was the guest of honor-the Countess Rarity the unicorn come back from Ponyland.

She was almost laying out upon the decorative couch in the corner. She was garbed in a fitted gown with a flare at the bottom. Diamonds hung around her neck and ears and her hair, a violet color, was pulled to the side. The Countess seemed positively voluptuous.

Trend dragged Fluttershy over to greet her. She saw the stallion and greeted him warmly with the wave of a gloved hoof. Fluttershy noticed she did not stand to greet them.

"Oh Trend, _darling_ , it's been forever!" she gushed.

Trend bent down to kiss her hoof. She looked down upon him, grinning like a wildcat. Fluttershy stood alone, awkwardly, waiting to be introduced. But Trend stood up and said:

"My dearest friend, this is my fiancée."

He pushed her forward for the Countess to inspect. The Countess frowned slightly, her painted lips forming a pout. The mare was slim, almost too thin, and she looked utterly...naïve.

"Charmed darling!" exclaimed the Countess finally.

Fluttershy smiled simply and retreated from behind Trend. He ignored her and continued chatting with the Countess, who seemed more than entranced by him. Finally, after an age, everypony was called to the table.

Lady Twilight, her reclusive personality aside, threw the best parties with the best meals. Tonight's was an imported hay smothered in a rose sauce accompanied by quail eggs served over string beans. The dish itself was considered sensual enough, but Fluttershy wasn't hungry. She prodded her beans in silence.

The meal finished and again the party resumed to a social session. Fluttershy, still excluded from the wonderful conversation that Trend and the Countess were having, retreated to the gardens outside.

Though Lady Twilight was known for her library, which went mostly unappreciated, her garden was also quite nice. Some eucalypti lined the edge of the house while some hydrangeas, a blue variety, littered the yard. A willow tree grew over a marble bench, and this is where the pegasus now sat.

It was silly to feel sorry for herself, but how could she not? Her husband-to-be, (bad luck to say it or no), was ignoring her. Still...she looked down at her neck where a golden band glittered on a golden chain. He was going to marry her. And if she married him she would be safe and happy all her days. Lady Grandmother had assured her of it.

The snap of a twig awoke Fluttershy from her mutterings. In the shadows was a figure. She felt like screaming, but no noise would escape her lips. Her throat was dry. The figure approached her and it was...

A monster! A creature with a pony head, mismatched wings and antlers, and a snake tail. It's golden eyes glimmered in the moonlight. It was like he was stalking her, hunting her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," it said.

His teeth were pointed, and one especially looked long and sharp-like that of a vampire pony. Fluttershy grasped herself and pulled away, her wings tight to her body. He saw this and bent down towards her.

"Oh there there Miss. I would never harm you. Look-"

He held out the palm of his lion paw. A candle magically appeared. He waved his opposite hand over the candle and suddenly it was lit!

Fluttershy turned to face him once more. Her blue eyes were slight with excitement. This pony, or creature, could do magic like a unicorn! She had, of course, seen magic before but Trend never used his at all.

The mysterious creature laughed, placing the candle in her delicate hooves.

"I'm a trickster, of sorts."

She smiled. Indeed! Holding the candle in her hooves she could see his face better. It was indeed somehow handsome, despite his "mixed" appearance. This, coupled with the situation, did frighten her.

"What's you name?" he asked bluntly.

She smiled and, without thinking, told him.

"Fluttershy."

It was his turn to grin. It seemed almost wolffish, but for some reason it did not scare her as much anymore.

"Lovely. My name is-"

Another figure ran into the garden.

"Who are you? Get out!"

 **Chapter Three**

The mysterious creature turned and fled. Fluttershy stood up to fly after him him, still holding the candle with one hoof. Lady Twilight appeared by her side, her horn illuminating the darkness.

"Damn that creature, stealing from me again. He didn't hurt you, did he dear?"

Fluttershy shook her head and returned with Lady Twilight inside, utterly mystified. Before she returned to the lit room she saw a shadow in front of the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The wedding was tomorrow. Fluttershy's grandmother could hardly contain her excitement. She was fitting her old wedding gown to her granddaughter and crying as it was put onto her. It was lace with another lace overlay with a high neckline. A set of her mother's pearls would be upon her neck and matching earrings in her ears. A veil, also from her grandmother, would be upon her long hair. In truth she was the loveliest of brides, but not the happiest one. Her grandmother, of course, attributed it to nerves.

Trend, who should've also been preparing for the wedding, was nowhere to be found. In reality, he was at the Countess Rarity's apartment suite, a bouquet of roses in his hoof. She took them, and him, into her home graciously.

The apartment was small, but well decorated, clearly done by someone with a keen eye. Rarity, her violet curls down, was dressed in nothing more than a fur-lined robe. Her hooves donned darling slippers, embroidered by magic. Trend, not according not to social convention, sat next to her, within hoof's reach.

"Where did you trot off to all those years ago?" he asked her teasingly.

She did not take it as a joke of any kind.

"I married as my late mother wished, to a Count Blueblood overseas. He was...simply not for me. So here I am, without a proper allowance and still tied to that dreadful man."

Trenderhoof seemed taken aback. How could something so horrible happen to one so beautiful? It simply was not right. He smiled gently in an effort to comfort her. It seemed to work as she leaned closer to him. He did not move away.

"I came to invite you," he said suddenly.

She sat up a bit and blinked her big eyes. He noticed they were a deep blue and framed by the most marvelous lashes.

"To your wedding tomorrow?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

He nodded and replied:

"It would mean the world to me."

The mare did not response at first but levitated a tea cup into her hooves, taking a long sip. It was almost unladylike, her drinking. Trend said nothing about this but grinned a bit, she was a bit different. The unicorn put the cup down on a table at the other end of the room using her magic. She would not leave the couch it seemed. The Countess did not speak for a long time, but occupied herself with many other things in the room. She liked to be a challenge.

"I will go darling, of _course_."

Trend embraced her warmly. She returned the embrace, feeling no remorse whatsoever for hugging a soon-to-be married stallion. Still, what did it matter if he was not also remorseful? Rarity grinned and accepted the embrace with joy. It had been a long while since she was treated this way.

Trenderhoof left the house later that night, still unshamed, but perhaps having more reason to feel shame than he did before. Tomorrow was the day he married the wealthiest, most beautiful, girl in all of New Yearling. This, with the return of his dearest friend, was enough to put a smile on his face. As to how the smile appeared to the passerby, that is to say joyful or cunning, is truly difficult to say.


	5. Chapter 5

It was here, the wedding day. Fluttershy's grandmother was garbed in her finest purple gown, complimenting her tan coat, and her mane, wispy and gray as it was, was piled up upon her head and pinned with an ancient heirloom pin. The pin was fashioned to look like a phoenix jumping from the flames. Fluttershy, though she was not materialistic, had always loved that pin.

"Oh my Lady Grandmother, you look wonderful," gushed the young mare, smiling brightly.

The older one smiled and placed a hoof on her beloved granddaughter.

"My dear, _you_ are the one who looks beautiful. I could not be more happy for you."

It was true. The young pegasus did look gorgeous in her fitted, white wedding dress. The gown had a stash just below her wings forming into a loose bow. The train was layered with lace and dotted with pearls. Her hair was loosely curled and woven with pearls into a bun. A veil covered her face and part of her neck. On her head was a little tiara, something she had inherited from her mother upon her untimely death.

Everypony arrived at a small church within the upper crust district of the town. It was a tiny church for a reason, mostly to keep out those who were not welcome. This was a wedding for the century: the lovely heiress and the handsome stallion with the best of names.

The church was decorated with white lilies, traditional for a "proper" wedding. The ceremony began late, as per usual, but once all of the ponies were seated, it began. A lovely yellow mare walked through the church, her face concealed. A handsome stallion stood waiting for her. What was ideal was not joyful, at least for the bride.

They were married with the exchange of two "yes"s: one proud and the other barely audible. Still the applause, the stampeding applause, was enough to overrule such a silent "yes."

The reception was at the opera house nearby. Ponies joined in conversation about travel, art, and fine culture. Of course, all of these upper class ponies had nothing to talk about but these things. Work was few in and far between; it was considered a low-class habit at best. This was why a woman should marry well. Money preserves the high-class way of life and a name was typically a mark of money.

Fluttershy sat at the bridal party table, away from where the other ponies were seated. Champagne was being poured and as far as she could see were happy faces. There were gold-covered statues and oil paintings lining all of the walls. There were paintings, too, of the opera's greatest works and performances. One was, oddly enough, of Coloratura, whom she had seen the night of her engagement.

She had sung a lovely song then, a grand arial It detailed her long life in poverty, stripped of her dignity. She had even forced to sell herself to gain a living. But in the aria she communicated her hopes for the future, despite her beauty beginning to fade away.

(Had Fluttershy been allowed to stay until the end of the opera, however, she would have seen how the aria played into the story. In the end, Coloratura's character sings about the death of her soul as she continues to sell her body. And, at the very end, she dies alone.)

From across the room the bride spotted her husband, once again chatting with the Countess. Why the Countess was at the wedding was a mystery to everyone. However it was beginning to start some juicy rumors about their "special relationship." Such rumors had not quite reached the bride herself, and even if it had, she might not have understood it.

Trenderhoof, eventually, returned to his lovely bride. He kissed her gently on the cheek and gestured to the ring on his horn. She smiled and placed a hoof by her neck, where her ring was hanging. Next to the bride, her grandmother was bawling.

But then the older mare began to cry _too_ hard. Seizures once again racked her body. No doctors were in the crowd, so one was called for. By the time the doctor arrived, all he saw was the old mare's head resting on the lap of the bride—unmoving.

So ended the wedding of Lord Trenderhoof and Lady Fluttershy.


	6. Chapter 6

Fluttershy spent her night in the hospital. She wept and wept and wept until the tears simply could not come to her. The hospital was cold and white. And she felt cold in her dress. The space around her began to serve her only as a shroud. Nothing was going to bring her grandmother back to her, but she hoped anyways. The nurses came server all times, asking if she needed anything. Each time she responded the same way: no.

Trenderhoof was not with her that night, or the next. On the third day, when the hospital staff found reason to complain, he was summoned to remove her. The stallion said nothing and removed her from the body. The pegasus fought against him, finding strength within herself yet undiscovered. A hoof reached out, in vain, to touch the body once more. Trend yanked her away harshly, his eyes as cold as the white walls. The yellow one let out a long wail. Nurses flocked in to aid in the effort, but not her effort. That was the last time she saw her grandmother.

Fluttershy was in her new house, with Trenderhoof. He was sensitive to her at first, leaving her alone in the room to weep when necessary. Once he sent a servant up with a cup of tea; that was nice of him. (Though the tea was earl grey, her least favorite. She had mentioned that to him once when they were courting...)

A week passed and Trenderhoof grew weary of his naïve bride. One night he called her to the room. Fluttershy felt compelled to obey him, she was his wife, yet she did not. Instead she flew out the window as fast as her wings could carry her. Garbed in nothing but her nightgown she flew low through the streets until she came upon a park. In the park was a bench where she curled up.

Apparently she had not noticed but there was another figure on the bench. Beside her was the creature she had met the night of the party. Obviously the other noticed her and moved closer.

"It is you! What are you doing way out here, all...alone?"

The pegasus gulped; she had indeed forgotten that by herself on the night streets was not the best situation to be in. She pulled up her silky gown and smiled softly, though it was strained.

"I needed...to get out," she responded, her mind racing.

The creature's golden eyes glimmered; she shuddered. The other mistook this shiver for one due to the cold, and not one due to fear. So he snapped his fingers. A blanket appeared around her shoulders. Regaining bravery the other looked over at the creature, her eyes shadowed behind her pink mane.

He was ugly, to be certain, but his voice was mellow and rich. Fluttershy heard his dark tones in her very core; they shook her to her very bones. (In comparison, Trenderhoof's tenor voice was sweet, but tricky. He could sound very nice and light, but underneath the surface something else was always brewing.)

The creature moved towards her, but did not reach out to touch her.

"You never told me your name, you know," he said.

The little pegasus did not respond at first, she knew it was dangerous just to hand out her name to strangers, and yet something compelled her to do the opposite. In a quaint, little whisper she said:

"Fluttershy, Lady Fluttershy actually."

(She had not quite gotten used to her new title.)

The male creature chuckled lightly and this time he did reach out to touch her. She pulled back, so he retracted his arm.

"My name is Discord."

For some reason, the mare laughed now.

"It fits somehow," she said lightly.

The creature now took offense and retracted from her, snarling slightly. Even in the world of titles and majesty there existed animalistic reactions and emotions. Fluttershy returned him to the world of reason and asked:

"What are you…exactly?"

He sniffed and said:

"A draconequus."

The mare said nothing, but nodded gently. It was growing cold, and the blanket was doing little now to shield her from the frosty weather. The draconequus came closer to her to help her grow warmer. She did not question it but snuggled into his fur, for she was so cold.

"Discord, I am so cold," she told him, shivering.

The male looked down upon her, and she looked so beautiful. In the moonlight her blue eyes were deep and brooding and her mane was shimmery and shiny. He knew he had to help this little mare, for she was so lovely and something about her made him…curious.

In a flash of light they returned to her home. He flew through the window and laid her gently upon her own bed. She felt her own head grace the pillow and sleep came to her. Discord looked down and saw her face peaceful and dreamy in the low light. He stroked a piece of her rosy hair away from her face. Even asleep she was very nice.

For some reason he longed to stay near her, but it would be most unseemly for him to be any more near to her than he already was. Discord turned to leave but, as he was leaving, he heard something. It was a stallion.

At the door was a white mare with a lovely purple mane. She was whispering into the ear of a tan stallion.

"…if I stay, darling, but I must leave. If anyone should see us, why…"

Then the male started to speak.

"Darling, my little wife is asleep. Why, she has not left her room for some time now."

Discord, from the window, hissed again. So this lovely little filly was being cheated on by that stallion! For some reason this made him angrier than he had been in a long time. Suddenly, he saw that the white mare was turning to leave. The stallion did not follow her, but turned to go back inside of the house. Discord flashed out of the room, but not before he gazed at the sleeping mare one last time.

Trenderhoof returned inside and sat down in the parlor, sighing. He then remembered that he had a wife upstairs, so he went up the stairs, levitating a candelabra with his magic. At the top of the stairs he turned to the right, instead of the left, towards his room, and opened the door.

Inside he found the mare sleeping gently. Some part of him wanted to awaken her, and get what he wanted, but the other part was perfectly content to go back to bed. He turned and shut the door. Under his breath he swore he would have her the next night.

Fluttershy had been awake the whole time. She had felt the tenderness of Discord's gestures and the spite of what Trend had said, both to the mare outside and to himself.

Already their marriage was in shambles. She wept for the rest of the night, not for herself, but for the dashed dreams her grandmother had for her once. Now that dream, her living happily with her husband, was nothing more than that, a dream. What could she possibly do now?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Fluttershy awoke early and asked the maid to make the breakfast a bit early. Once the food was prepared, eggs with a hollandaise sauce and a bit of tea and toast to balance it, she brought it upstairs to her husband's room. He was, as always, sleeping late. As the yellow mare entered she could hear him snoring lightly. She smiled, set the tray on the nearby bedstand, and went to open the window curtains. As she did so, and the light spilled in beautifully, he began to stir. In a quiet voice, the breakfast tray in her hooves, Fluttershy sang:

"Good morning."

He stirred once more and opened one eye, most lackadaisically. He sniffed the air slowly and mumbled something about food. She set the tray down gently upon the bed and greeted him once more. Trenderhoof sat up and stared down at the food. Fluttershy noted that his eyes were weary and it seemed as though he had not slept well. She, not wanting to assume anything at all, asked:

"Did you not sleep well darling?"

Trenderhoof responded that he had, indeed, not slept well. He ate the food slowly and said nothing about the act of the food being brought to him. Fluttershy, needing some sort of affirmation, no matter how petty, said:

"I brought you breakfast in bed because I thought you might enjoy it."

This time the brownish stallion did look over at her and nodded without thought. He was chewing, slowly, and when he swallowed found the time to respond:

"I do."

The mare sighed, seeing she was getting nowhere, and turned to leave. Her husband said nothing until she reached the doorway. Then he called out:

"You forgot to bring the tray back down."

This statement almost made the mare stop dead in her tracks. She did not respond and turn to him immediately as she, perhaps, should have. How could he ask something like that from her? Treating her like she was a maid instead of his wife? Without fuss, though, she took the tray back down and said nothing. Her tiny gesture had not worked in the slightest.

That day Fluttershy dressed herself with extra care. She even had one of the maids do her hair up in a complex top bun. Her dress, blue, had been specially selected as it was the dress she had worn when they first met. With renewed spirit the bride left her room and headed downstairs.

She called out for Trenderhoof. When he did not respond to her, she began checking each of the rooms until, finally, she heard him in his study. The door was closed but she opened with without knocking, about to greet her husband. Instead, she received a much different welcome.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

She backed away, eyes blinking rapidly. What had she done? Fluttershy bowed her head in shame; now she had made everything worse. Trend was now levitating some papers into a drawer, which he locked. She saw him, discreetly as he could, slip the key under some more papers on his desk. He walked over to her in a huff.

"What is it you want, exactly?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Tears began to well in her teal eyes. She began to sniffle gently behind her pink bangs.

"I-I-I was coming...to say hello," she muttered, weeping.

Trenderhoof did not seem moved by her tears at first then, he relaxed. Sighing he took her in his hooves.

"There, there, I know you meant no harm. It's just my work is difficult and requires concentration. Please stay out of my study from now on."

Fluttershy nodded and embraced him as well. She was sorry she even bothered at all. However she did take some comfort in his hooves. At least she had that.

She spent some of the day in the parlor, as was custom, simply sipping tea. It dawned on her, well it had for a while now, that her life was a bit dull. It was simply a series of tea times and parties. Never had she been required to work, or become educated, or even required to feel or think for herself.

In the midst of her crisis, she heard a knock upon the door from the next room over. The maid was going to the door but Fluttershy waved her away. For some reason she felt compelled to answer the door herself. When she opened the door, she saw no one but on the stoop was a vase full of white lilies. There was a note and it was of a rough script. It read thusly:

"Fluttershy, the mare under the stars."

At first she was confused. After all, who would send her such a gift? And what was meant by "mare under the stars"? Only moments later, as she brought the lilies inside, did she realize who it was. Discord, it could only be him. Fluttershy, at first curious, now only felt anger. How dare he send flowers; how forward could one be towards a married mare? She tossed the lilies outside and heard the glass vase shatter. The note she tucked away in her dress unthinkingly.

A few days later Trenderhoof announced that he would be going on a business trip for a few days. Fluttershy attempted to inquiry him about the trip but he would not say anymore than that he would be gone for a few days or more. He packed and left within the hour.

The mare wandered around the house, quite bored. Eventually it occurred to her that she could call on someone to cure her loneliness. As a married mare living in her own home, she could now play host and invite others. But who to call on?

Fluttershy thought, for a moment, to invite Lady Twilight. However she was known for her reclusive tendencies and rarely socialized with others. A strange thought crossed her mind. What if she were to invite Countess Rarity? Though she had initially been upset, or jealous, of the mare, perhaps if she got to know her the Countess would reveal herself as a kind and wonderful mare. So, without fail, the pegasus sent out an invitation.

About an hour or so later, when the sun was just beginning to set, did Fluttershy receive her answer. Apparently the Countess was not at home and had left this morning. She was not due to be back for a while and had left no set time. Fluttershy, ever naïve, assumed nothing at first. However she was not without her doubts.

Following her doubts she crept into the forbidden study. The door creaked open for her, as if she were meant to enter. She found the key under the book, hastily hidden. She took it and opened the little drawer she had seen before. Inside were the crumpled papers. She took them and spread them out upon the desk. On them were poem drafts, dozens of them. They mentioned violet hair, like that of exotic flowers, blue eye like diamonds, and things her innocence could not begin to understand.

She swiped the notes off the desk and watched them flutter about her. Tears streamed down her face. There could be little doubt now. He was cheating on her with the Countess. He married her but loved the Countess Rarity. Her efforts may never be enough to change his mind.

Fluttershy flew out from the study and into the garden. There, amongst the cold grass, she began to weep once more. The setting sun was upon her and blazed intensely. She gave no notice of the sun, or the grass, or the figure that had entered the garden. So, naturally, she was shocked to hear the:

"Hello."


	8. Chapter 8

Fluttershy heard the voice and she knew instantly whose it was. How could she forget those dark and yet somehow mellow tones? She lifted up her head, hair falling out of her bun and onto her face.

"Discord, what are you doing here?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

Discord flew down and slithered around her like a snake, flapping his wings slowly. Fluttershy sat up suddenly, feeling trapped. She frowned then and simply pushed him aside, stepping away from him.

"Go away Discord. I do not wish for flowers or attention or anything from you."

Now the draconeqqus stopped flying and simply landed upon the grass, looking a bit bruised. His ears even set back, as if he were a sad little dog instead of a large creature of the streets. Fluttershy, hearing no response from him, turned to face him. She saw his large golden eyes and a forlorn expression upon his face. Even she could not scold him with such an expression upon his face.

"I know you are unhappy," he noted softly.

She started abruptly and stepped towards him. Her eyes narrowed slowly.

"What would you know? You think you heard everything that night? That did not mean anything at all! My husband loves me, it's why he _married_ me."

Discord snorted and folded his arms. Fluttershy bristled at this response.

"You know nothing about me!"

Suddenly Discord's eyes grew brighter and he approached her slowly.

"I know this: you want more out of life. And I am also sure you cannot find anything more here...with him."

Though angry, she began to listen closely. In many ways, he was correct in what he said. She was not as happy as she had once dreamed; she was not as happy as her grandmother had once promised.

"What is it you want?" asked she, more direct than she had ever been or usually was.

Discord smiled, flashing his one long tooth. For a moment the pegasus thought she might be eaten, but it was a fleeting thought. He came towards her then, slowly, like a tiger stalking its prey. Outwardly Fluttershy was not smiling, but on the inside she was quite bemused. He was a mysterious creature, but a playful one too.

"Leave him and come with me."

Fluttershy's mouth dropped a bit. She had not, even for a moment, expected him to be so direct with her. Usually gentlecoalts were indirect with ladies, it was considered in common courtesy after all. Besides, he had nothing to gain by his directness, she already had an answer in mind. Even so, her heart was beating rapidly.

"You know full well what my answer will be. Why bother to ask it at all?" she asked, her eyes beginning to well with tears. She did not know why, but suddenly she felt sad and forlorn.

The yellow mare turned and fled once more inside the house, inside the once place that she could confide, and that confined her. Discord knocked on the window, but she did not turn back to him. Instead she went to her bedroom and wept once more. Truly there was nothing she could ever hope to do...or to change.

More than a week past before Trenderhoof returned to the house. Fluttershy had spent that time alone, hardly eating, and throwing out all the flowers that came to her door. When her husband retuned she greeted him softly, almost meekly. In truth she has nothing to say to him, lying was rather difficult for her after all. He did not notice only told her, rather frankly, that he was tired and did not wish to be distrusted. He left her alone once more. The next morning he left for work without a word.

Fluttershy noticed the butler walking to her husband's study, carrying quite a few envelopes. She, having never seen so much post before, queried the butler. He, shrugging, handed her the letters to give to Lord Trenderhoof when he returned to work. The lady of the house thanked her help and sat down in the parlor to sort the mail.

With a letter opener in hand, a gilded one belonging to her late grandfather, Fluttershy set to work, sure she was relieving her husband of some of his work. He did seem weary after all. The first was a bill, from the florist, one bouquet of rare violet roses every day for the past month. The sum was more than she could imagine flowers could cost. She, though not the recipient of the flowers, set the bill aside and took a deep breath. They might, perhaps, be for a dying relative.

She turned to the next letter. This one was a bill as well, for the Mare L'moue, a restaurant located towards the north end of the city. It was five stars, highly ranked and very expensive. It was a bill for three separate dinners separated by only a week or two each. Fluttershy excused this one as well; his business work probably asked him to meet at a place such as this.

The third letter was not another bill but a letter. It was from the Countess Rarity. Fluttershy bit her lip, she probably should not do this. With one stroke she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. The script was lovely and written with a deep blue ink. It read:

 _My darling Trend,_

 _My old husband pulled my allowance. I will need 3,600 bits for my wardrobe bills, 5,300 for my rent, and another 450 for dinner this week. Thank you darling. Attached you will find the receipts._

Fluttershy was not, in any way, amused. How dare that sneaky mare come into her life and drain her accounts? The money was from her grandmother and left to her, and then her husband. It certainly was not for some foreign pony leeching off another. The yellow mare was furious. It was the Countess that Trenderhoof spent all the money on. It was the Countess he doted upon, not his own wife.

Fluttershy looked at the numbers again. Truly if he kept this habit up their account would run dry within the year. She had to do something, but what? Now that they were legally wed, everything did, technically, belong to her husband. It would be difficult, and expensive, to seek a divorce but...

This thought made the mare stop in her tracks. Divorce? How could she even consider something so...extreme? Certainly Trenderhoof was being a bit irresponsible, but perhaps it could be changed in time. Not only that but divorce was, though legal, greatly frowned upon. No one would taker her in if she would to make such a move. She could not survive on her own.

So it was settled: she had to stay. But what of her heart? Could it take another blow?


	9. Chapter 9

A week or so passed and Fluttershy's life once again feel into a dismal pattern marked by routine. She would awaken to find her husband gone to work, have breakfast, take a stroll about her small yard, come inside for tea, have a light lunch, organize something, take dinner, and wait for her husband to return. Many nights he was night back until after sunset; he worked late, you know. Once more the words of Discord rang in her mind: namely that she could never be happy in her current situation, her current life. As the days past, she was beginning to accept this notion.

It was not until another week had past did something disrupt her daily routine. A pony came to call on her, the Countess Rarity. Of course Fluttershy welcomed her in right away and sent for tea and some snacks to be prepared for her guest. The Countess came in and sat on one of the chairs in the parlor. In truth, the mare looked radiant: her hair was combed loosely to one side, her purple curls hanging about her shoulders; she was wearing a silk gown with two sheet overlays; a golden necklace was strung around her slim neck.

Fluttershy, in turn, felt simple and unadorned compared to Rarity. Her hair was up and not set with a fancy comb. Her dress was from last season and was a simple orange, which did not match her coat color. (Perhaps this was why Trenderhoof had not chosen her but, instead, the Countess. But Fluttershy shook this dangerous, and depressing, thought from her mind.)

"I received a note that you had called on me while I was away," said the Countess leisurely.

Fluttershy nodded gently and waved to her butler, the tea was ready. She took a cup in her hooves and the Countess did the same. Some cucumber sandwiches were placed on a small gilt table between them. The butler bowed and left the mates to chat.

"Yes," Fluttershy began softly, "I did call on you. I felt it only fair to try and befriend you; it must be lonely here without any friends from home. New Pony must seem so different than your old home."

Rarity's lip twitched slightly but her face revealed nothing more of her true feelings or intentions. Instead she levitate her cup with magic and began to stir the tea gently.

"Mm, how kind of you. True, I married away from here, but I am originally from the city you know. However I am sure you would not know me, at any rate."

She did not say way.

"I am in the city now though, and I simply could not be happier. The city is so exciting and busy, everything I simply adore!"

The yellow mare smiled and nodded as if she understood when, in reality, she hated the city's busy nature and it's loud atmosphere. She would have liked to leave the city but Trenderhoof did not, so she remained as well.

"What have you been doing while you are here?" Fluttershy asked, subversively.

The Countess' face did not reveal any marked changes but she had, of course, understood the real nature of the question. She wanted to know her involvement with Trend, or some excuse to cover that fact. It was if no matter though, it was simply none of her business.

"Oh this and that darling."

Fluttershy frowned momentarily. In truth the term "darling" seemed so diminutive and pretentious. She hated it, if only for the reason that fit was being used falsely. Rarity seems to pick up that her response was not enough, and it was not, so she continued.

"I have been attending many art galleries. I love art, you know. I saw many painters when I was traveling with my husband."

Though not intentionally meant to be a vindictive move, the pegasus asked:

"Yes, how is your husband?"

The Countess set her tea down and sniffed. She pretended to be busy finding the perfect cucumber sandwich. However she knew, as well as the other mare, that she was buying time. Unpleasant things should be avoided.

"He is back...home. The Count Blueblood is old now and simply cannot bare to leave the house."

Fluttershy was genuinely curious. Forgetting all manners, she pressed on:

"So how long until you plan to return home?"

The Countess almost sip out her sandwich. Whether intentional or not, these questions were impertinent. This young mare knew nothing about the real world, or about marriage. Very well, then, she would humor this naïve filly.

"Oh, soon I suppose, he cannot stand to be without me. And, I suppose, it is not right for a mare to live alone."

With this the Countess almost sneered. However the yellow one smiled simply and said:

"Well, until you do you may visit any time you like."

Rarity took a long sip from her tea. Naïve as the young snip was, she was kind to a fault. She would go so far as to invite the mistress into her home? Well, well. The Countess had everything in her hoof now.

"Thank you, darling, I shall."

Rarity stood.

"I must depart now, but rest assured I shall return soon."

Fluttershy saw her out and waved as she departed. When the mare had gone she shut the door and turned to go inside. She then strolled through the house and up to her bedroom. The Countess was here to stay, that much was certain. Fluttershy sighed; either way she was stuck. Trenderhoof would never divorce her for it was her dowery paying for his every whim. In truth his job was nothing more than a front to see the Countess. Fluttershy sniffed; she was not stupid.

If he would not leave her, perhaps then she should leave him, regardless. Still, she would have no where to go, and nothing to pursue. She would be as unfulfilled as she was in this house. There was a tap at her window. Fluttershy turned and saw a small bouquet of daisies on her windowsill. This made her smile and this time she took the flowers into her house. However she shut the window and did not pursue the sender.


	10. Chapter 10

Discord was sitting on the corner of an alleyway the morning after he had given Fluttershy the daisies. Usually e liked to remain on the benches, however the rich ponies did not like to see him in daylight. He ruined the aesthetic. So instead of remaining in the sunshine, he sat in a shadowed alleyway. He was not begging, per say, but sometimes spare bits did fly his way.

He was a vagabond, but this city was one of his favorites to visit. Though, notedly, he had spent an increasing amount of time in the city due to the discovery of a certain somepony. He sighed; if only.

The night he had run into her first was the night of a grand party. He knew that where a party was held, food could be found, so he had gone with high hopes. Instead he had found a fragile little creature, but so lovely. He had not meant to approach her, but something had compelled him to do so. Now he sent her flower after flower, stolen from the finest of gardens, to remind her of the place where they had met.

In truth, he was not certain why he was pursuing her. All he knew about her was that she was unhappy in her marriage. It was nothing unheard of, many of the upper crust ponies married for money instead of love or happiness, so still he was uncertain of his own motives. Perhaps it was because, despite his monstrous appearance, he had a kind heart that could not stand to see a gentle soul weep so. Perhaps it was because he had fallen for her...yes, perhaps.

But even if he had, what could become of it? He had nothing, was nothing. Discord had some magic, but what could chaos magic, something rooted in confusion and unhappiness, do for a kind pony? Besides, it could not offer her the life she had now. She had also refused his advances, shut out all of his words. It was over, and yet never begun.

Discord flipped his tail, bored beyond all measure. His life had no purpose, no meaning, no reason for existence. His magic did little to entertain him and his lifestyle, though rooted in freedom, was restricted by poverty, which drew from his grotesque appearance. Lately, he felt as though a spark of life had come into him, as if he had hope. His drive became pursuing Fluttershy, attempting to become her friend. If she could have nothing to do with him, that hope was quashed. No matter...

Still, he had one last trick before he could give up on this venture completely. Tonight was the gala at the opera house where all the elite would be. It would be expected for all of the elitist couples to attend, especially considering that the opera to be performed was a romantic one, chosen to celebrate the 50th show performed there. Discord had to be there as well.

That same morning Fluttershy awoke with a fresh determination. Tonight was the gala party at the opera house. She and her husband would have to attend. As custom, she would wear her wedding dress to the opera as a symbol of her newfound marital status. She took great care to do her mane as well. When she had finished styling herself, she went to her husband's room. Fluttershy knocked on the door.

Trend called for her to enter, and she did. As she entered, he turned to look at her. Smiling, he remarked:

"Ah, that old custom. Well, you do not have to wear it darling, if you do not wish. It did not much suit you the first time around now, did it."

He meant this as a light comment, and not only as a criticism, however it was clear to the mare in the room that he had rejected her once more. She sighed and turned to leave but then-

"Darling, you will come to my room tonight will you not?"

Fluttershy turned and blinked at him.

"...well..."

"You are my wife. I should not even need to ask. It's been more than a month, you know."

"I know."

"We can leave the opera early."

"..."

That night Lord Trenderhoof arrived late with his wife in tow. Everyone gushed over the little wife, how well she looked, how radiant she was, all of the things that they should say. Ponies asked her if she would have a foal soon; these things were, after all, expected of her. Fluttershy simply blushed as all of these questions were answered for her by her husband, her unappointed spokespony.

"Why my darling lady is looking well tonight, is she not? Of course, that is just what I told her; I told her: 'darling you look simply radiant tonight!'"

"And of course we would love to have a foal soon! Why, then the family would be complete, do you not agree? Just the other day was speaking to her about it. And of course we would prefer a little colt, but would not a little filly be just as sweet?"

Fluttershy almost sneered at him, something she would never have even thought of before today. How dare he speak of family and foals when he was the one galloping about with another mare? How could they expect to be a loving family when he was never in the house? Still, Fluttershy took a breath and said nothing. How could she?

They went inside during the first act of the opera, fashionably late. The Lord Trenderhoof and his Lady Wife took the topmost seats on one of the balconies to the left of the stage. The Lord Trenderhoof had little interest in the opera, singing in another language hardly seemed sensible at all, but he enjoyed being at the opera. At the opera, all eyes could be on him; they watched him because he was handsome, successful, and had a lovely wife. He enjoyed this greatly, without a doubt.

Fluttershy cared for none of these things. She did not enjoy being gazed upon and judged; she did not enjoy having a handsome husband, if it meant other mares having relations with him. Money and "success" meant nothing to her. Family might have meant something to her, might have held some value, but not since her late grandmother died. She had no family since then.

Suddenly, the Lady Fluttershy leaned forward, her eyes trained on something of great interest. There, just entering the dark opera house, was Discord! He was wearing a makeshift suit and remained just in the shadows. Fluttershy blinked once or twice, but he still remained; he was really here. She saw him look around until he found her, and stared at her with some great interest. Her heart began to beat quickly, and a blush rose to her cheeks. He was here for her.

Just as quickly, she realized where she was. The opera house was the most public of places for ponies like her. What she did her made a statement; anything she did here would quickly be judged and either praised or condemned. Leaving without her husband would mean, quite literally, that she was going to leave him. Still, she, for some reason, wished to go with Discord, if only for a moment. How could she leave without anypony knowing?

Fluttershy made eye contact with Discord once more, communicating her lack of ideas on how to escape. He winked and disappeared to the outside of the opera house. She knew instantly that he would wait for her; he would always wait for her. The second part of the act began with a grand aria, once more performed by the wonderful Coloratura. Her song communicated her grand loneliness and the lack of hope she had in a lost love; how she would trade her current life for a dream any day. Fluttershy began to tear up at this notion; it touched her.

 _"Las memorias ya regresan-_

 _como un fuego de atras_

 _Como amor recordado_

 _cuando el mundo mio fue—!"_

An usher appeared by her side at the end of the aria. She got up from her seat and met the usher behind the seats at the entrance of the box. He handed her a rose and she took it in her hoof. Glancing back momentarily at her husband she kept the rose and left the box entirely. Trenderhoof turned to find her gone only seconds later. The opera attendees looked around to find her, but she had already escaped out the back where no one could follow her. In her heart she knew the choice might have been considered morally wrong, but she also knew that this is what she wanted.

Discord held her hoof and together they flew, yes flew! (how scandalous really, for a lady), from the opera house towards the park where they could speak privately.

They arrived at the park, which was expansive, and sat beneath a weeping willow towards the center of the area. The park seemed to glow in the moonlight. Each moonbeam was captured in the single dewdrop present upon every blade of grass. The wind was silent that night and the slightest chirp of the grasshopper could be heard. The city was silent tonight; everypony had fallen silent in the wake of the midnight hour. It was in this tranquil place that Fluttershy now sat, her wedding dress beginning to dampen upon the wet grass. Discord was curled beside her, smiling wistfully.

He did not ask her to stay with him. He did not question her motives for leaving from the opera house to go with him. In turn, she did not ask him why he had come for her, how he seemed to know where she would be. Instead they basked in the silence of the night; the beauty that silence could have. Neither asked what they relationship was; they did not give it a name out of respect for one another, out of respect for their individual freedoms.

Fluttershy lay down next to Discord. She cuddled close to him and kissed him gently upon his furry cheek. The smell of the slums upon his fur did not bother her; his appearance gave her no fright and she payed no mind to it. Instead, her kiss transcended these things. Discord felt her touch to his very core. He smiled gently and protected her from the night's chill.

They lay together under the moonlight all of that night and Trenderhoof was left at the opera wondering what happened to his wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Discord returned Fluttershy to her room at the break of dawn. She was sad to see him go, but deep down she knew she had to return to her daily live, at least for now. Discord kissed her hoof and departed through the window, as he had done before. She waved him goodbye, her heart falling all the while; for some reason she hated to see him go. After he had departed she closed the window and sighed. Her temporary escape had been just that, temporary. Now she returned to the world where she was a lady…and a wife, and an unhappy one at that. Still, she could not bring herself to leave Trenderhoof, at least not yet.

There was a short, but powerful knock upon her door. She was about to dismiss it, but the pony entered regardless. Fluttershy turned to the door saying:

"No one may enter without my—"

It was Trenderhoof. He looked absolutely furious; she had never seen him even slightly angered. His eyes looked bloodshot and the sweet violet she had accustomed herself to was now cruel and piercing. It looked as though he had not slept at all. His hair, usually styled very carefully, was messy and unkempt; his clothes were the same ones he had worn to the opera. Fluttershy, in her wedding gown (stained with the grass she had slept upon that night), drew away from him instinctively.

"Where-were-you?" Trenderhoof asked, demanding that she answer. His question was chopped and angry.

Fluttershy blinked slowly, though her heart was beating rapidly and out of control. She had to collect her thoughts before she responded, though whatever answer she gave she knew he would not accept.

"I went out alone. The opera was boring and I did not wish to come back to the house."

Trenderhoof lowered his head and sneered at her furiously.

"Without my permission? Without me present?"

Fluttershy stuck to her words. Though inside she was trembling, outwardly she appeared calm and collected. This time she would not let herself become intimidated.

"Yes. I do not need anypony's permission to do as I please. I am of age and I shall do as I want. As to your presence, what does it matter? You have left this house and this city without me before, what does it matter now? I have had to live without you before, why was last night any different?"

Trenderhoof was far to enraged to see the validity to her logic and to her argument. He could not look past the fact that he had been, somehow, wronged. His pride and vanity had been irreparably tarnished and that was the sin of her action.

"You are my wife; you _belong_ to me. I can come and go because I am the stallion in this relationship and you _will_ respect that. The whole city is talking about us now! You have shamed our names and you will account for this shame."

Anger now began to rise in the shy pegasus. All of the times she had been wronged by him, all of the times he had hurt her, all of the days when he had disappeared on her came bubbling to the surface. She stood proudly and her wings were outstretched. This time she would not let him do as he pleased; he had done enough of that already.

"Shame? You are the pony who has shamed this house and this marriage. I know what you have been doing, where you have been going all this time. Do you think me a fool? I know the kind of relationship that you and the Countess have. I found all of the bills that you had stashed away. You have spent all of my inheritance, my dowery, on her and on yourself. How dare you accuse me of shame when you have done nothing but shame yourself and this marriage.

I have tried time and time again to bring you closer to me, but you cared for none of it. You want me as a financial support to your own selfish ends. I refuse to sleep without because you care nothing for me, only for her and for yourself. I married you according to my grandmother's wishes. I married you because I was promised love and a mutual sense of respect. You gave me neither of these things and now that my grandmother is dead I have little reason to stay with you at all.

But I have. I stayed because I was afraid of what others might say. I still might. But tread carefully, my husband, for you may just drive me away. If I remain with you know it may only be out of a sense of duty or morality, but I question this even now.

Watch your step."

Fluttershy walked calmly past her husband, who was frozen with shock, and left the room to take some breakfast. Trend retired to his room, still unsure of what to do, but still seething. He heard her leave the house some time later, but found that she had not taken her things, which he interpreted as a sign of her imminent return.

Towards tea time, Lord Trenderhoof received a caller. It was the Countess Rarity, dress fashionably in a silk dress, coming to call on her lover. Trend took her call and met her for tea in the parlor. He was still rather upset, so to speak, about the conversation he had just had with his wife. Luckily, Rarity began to speak first. She had come here with a purpose, after all.

"I am here to convince you to come away with me, darling," she said gently, but firmly.

Trend did not respond right way and, in fact, he refused to meet her eyes. He could not bring himself to answer her right away; he was weakened. Finally, he sighed and answered:

"No."

Rarity looked genuinely upset at being denied anything. She sat up and frowned, which was most unbecoming of a lady. Her carefully curled mane began to almost stand on end. Her sapphire eyes narrowed.

"Why? You love me and I you—therefore we should be together."

Trenderhoof did not react to this beyond a quick tip of the head. He did not take his tea nor any food. Instead, he sat silently on the chair in silence.

"I cannot. My wife has the money, not I. I have already spent the dowry money, which was mine by marital right, on you. The rest of the money is direct inheritance from my wife. Without my marriage to her we would both be bankrupt."

The Countess looked shocked at this revelation, but it was not as if she did not understand. After all, her wealth had come from her husband as well. She received some allowance from him by maintaining their marriage, in name only; however she received next to nothing as she no longer lived with him. If she were to leave him completely for Trend, as she had planned, he would need to support her entirely.

"I understand. Still, could you not move out of this house and come live with me somewhere in the city?"

Trend mulled over this idea. This was possible. Though it would somewhat smear his image, it would not be entirely impossible to recover some of it. Men leaving their wives was frowned upon, but not unheard of. He would still have the money, but he would be able to live with Rarity instead.

"I shall do that. However, this will involve a large sum of money to purchase a place for ourselves. I will need to take this money from my wife's account directly, which will alarm her. I shall need to do this process slowly to avoid this."

Rarity nodded, she understood but the option was not the most preferable. Smiling widely, she walked over to Trend and kissed him sensually. His eyes grew warmer and a spark lit up in them. Almost immediately he took to her and together they retreated to his room. Neither of them noticed that Rarity had left behind a diamond pin on the chair.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fluttershy woke up with excitement upon her face. Today she was going to go out with Discord, and she was wholly determined to have a good time of it. For once in her life she was going to leave this house and do something for herself. With great pleasure she styled her hair and placed a bonnet over it. She slipped into a cream colored dress with laced sleeves and a rose overlay; her bonnet was also decorated with faux roses. She left the house without consulting her husband; instead, she left him to figure out why she had left. (It would not have much mattered anyways, he was asleep.)

She walked into the bright sunshine, with a smile on her face, and it occurred to her that she had not smiled for a very long time. Now that she was thinking about it, it felt pretty good to smile. From around the corner, she spied Discord. he was dressed in a shabby suit coat, and to her, he had never looked better. Fluttershy extended her wings and flapped up to meet his gaze. In broad daylight, she kissed him gently on the cheek. (It was one of the bravest things she had ever done.)

Discord looked at her and smiled gently. He took her by the hoof and led her down the streets towards the public gardens. Fluttershy, by his side, noted how the other ponies looked at them: with confusion, but mostly with contempt. They knew that such a rich young heiress did not belong with a vagabond. Yet, Fluttershy did not seem to care. Whether or not others understood it, she was happier by Discord's side than by Trenderhoof's, or anyone's. For once, she was going to go out on her own and do what pleased her. The feeling made her somewhat nauseous, but it was exhilarating. She felt like her own pony!

Fluttershy had initially chosen to go to the gardens. As a part of claiming herself as her own pony, she decided to claim her own interests as well and this included nature. For a long time she had pondered upon this hobby and today she was going to enjoy it for the first time. This thought made her smile even wider.

As they were walking along, Discord stopped suddenly and slunk back. Fluttershy paused as well, adjusted her bonnet, and joined him on the side of the road. He was leaning in the shadows of the side road, almost sulking. She frowned at him and went to his side.

"What is wrong?" she asked, her eyes growing wider.

"I do not belong out here, with you, in the daylight…"

"Daylight?"

"At night I can be with you. No one questions what happens in the nighttime; it is the time of secrets. In the daylight, others can see us. They know you do not belong with me."

Fluttershy reached out with her hoof and rested it upon his furry arm. She smiled gently and said:

"There is no need to fear, Discord. It took me awhile, but I finally realized that I am happy with you, more than I am cooped up in the house. I want to find my own interests and pursue them…and one of them happens to be you…"

Discord reached down and scooped her up. Suddenly he brought his lips to hers. She was initially surprised, but soon succumbed to him. His lips upon hers felt spectacularly right, as if it were always meant to be this way; it was nothing like the cold kiss she had received on her wedding day. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around his neck, he wings extended and flapped gently. He tightened his grip around her and she moaned slightly. Her bonnet came undone and fell to the ground, unnoticed. For the first time, her hair let loose and curled fell around her (a scandal really). Finally Discord withdrew and gazed down upon her, smiling happily.

"Shall we then?"

Fluttershy giggled and nodded.

The gardens were everything she wanted and more! The flowers were exotic and smelled amazing. Fluttershy stopped to smell every single one, smiling the whole time. Discord was beside her, encouraging her to take the time to try and remember each and every one of them, so they could go to the library and identify them later.

Just before teatime, the garden began to close. Fluttershy thanked the attendants and promised to be back soon. Discord nodded at the attendant, but did not seek to thank them as well. He flew, yes flew! (how scandalous), her home and dropped her through her window. She kissed him, full on the mouth, but did not invite him inside, that would have been even more inappropriate.

Fluttershy did turn to him, one last time, before he left. She was grinning broadly and flapped her wings.

"Thank you Discord, truly. I will see you soon."

He turned to smile at her, bearing his long fang.

"I like you, Fluttershy."

This statement made her hesitate, but, in keeping with her new philosophy, she followed her passions. With a sweet flick of her tail, she went to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I like you as well, darling." (this was the first time she had used the world "darling."

She frowned and her round eyes grew sad.

"But I am still married, I…I need to speak with my husband."

Discord's ears fell back and his face drooped.

"I understand if—if—if you need to stay with him."

Now Fluttershy was crying. Her sobs were soft but she did not care for her husband to hear them. She nuzzled Discord with her nose; her tears stuck to his coarse fur.

"He has wealth and status, something I will never have. But, if you did leave him, I would do everything in my power to make sure you would never hunger, never grow cold. I promise."

Her face held a wobbling smile as she sobbed. Then she began to nod slowly.

"I…I will try. Divorce will be difficult, and expensive, but if it means my freedom, my chance for real love…what choice do I have?"

Discord kissed her tears away. He began to stroke her pink mane until her sobs became whimpers. She rubbed against him and kissed his cheek.

"Be strong."

She nodded and he flew away. Fluttershy watched him until he became as far away as the stars in the sky. Her eyes were trained upon the stars, so cold and far away. However, in them she saw a promise of hope, a promise of change. Steeling herself, she went downstairs to confront her husband.

Trenderhoof was in the parlor, upset by the look of it. He was, of course, dressed well, but his face looked less than perfect. She took a deep breath and sat down upon the coach across from him. He gazed at her intently, his violet eyes burning with rage.

"So you returned, did you?" he asked impetuously.

She frowned at him and crossed her hooves.

"Yes, if only to tell you what I am going to do."

He sniffed.

"I want a divorce," she stated plainly.

He did not look at her directly but pouted, as if he were only a colt.

"No. I will not divorce you."

It was just then that Fluttershy felt something stab her from inside the couch cushion. She pulled at the object and, to her surprise, it was a hairpin. The hairpin looked expensive, and it was not hers. Suddenly, she looked closer. It seemed to be familiar after all. The obvious became clear to her: it was the Countess Rarity's pin!

"She was here?!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

Trenderhoof did look up this time and in his eyes was a glimmer of recognition, and shame. He knew whose the pin was, no doubt about it. With nothing to defend himself with, he remained silent.

"I kept quiet because I thought you would be discreet, or perhaps that you would end it. But here, in my own home? This is too much. I warned you that if you crossed the line I would leave, and this is it. You _will_ divorce me and you _will_ leave this place!"

Trend regained his confidence and, with a lordly attitude, he stood up.

"No, I will not. I refuse to divorce you."

Fluttershy opened her wings and began to flap them. She was now hovering over him.

"Why not?"

"I refuse to be shamed."

Fluttershy snorted, quite unladylike, and pointed her hoof at him accusingly.

"You shamed yourself by going with the Countess. Now, tell me what the real reason is."

Trenderhoof smiled, his perfect teeth masking his imperfect nature.

"I refuse to leave you because of your inheritance."

There it was: the truth. Fluttershy landed upon the floor, her eyes once again brimming with tears. It had all been a lie. He was only interested in the money; she was worth nothing to him. Their marriage would have never been happy, far from a dream come true. Then she would have no more doubts, no more guilt.

"You can keep it. Spend it for all I care! I only want you to formally divorce me."

Trenderhoof smiled at this prospect; it was almost ideal. Trade one woman for the other and keep all of the money he had originally pursued. Still, he did not want to show his cards quite yet. With a straight face he replied:

"If you wish, but you must leave this house to me as well."

This did startle her. Could she leave this house as well? It had been her grandmother's and her home all these years. How could she possible abandon her last remaining ties to her grandmother? Then again, how could she stay her knowing all that she knew know? With a resolute face she nodded.

The next day they went to the courthouse to sign the papers. Fluttershy had a small bag packed. They bid farewell and it was the last time they saw each other.

The next step was to find her lover and tell him what had happened, tell him that they could finally be together. With bag in hand, she walked around the park, calling out for him. He had no permanent address, so he would be difficult to locate. She had not thought of that. Finally, she spotted him on the park bench where they had met for the second time. With joy in her heart she called out once more. Discord looked up and saw the buttercream-colored pony rushing out to him. He took her in his arms gratefully; she was his at last.

The couple left the city and nopony heard from them until sixteen years had passed. With a young mare in tow, they returned to New Pony. Discord had transformed himself into a successful show pony, a magician in fact. Fluttershy was looking healthy and, after all these years, very much happy. Their daughter had brought them back to the city, in order to marry.

The young mare, named Harmony rumor had it, was lithe and beautiful. She had indeed returned to marry another young business pony.

Fluttershy, desperately curious, had also returned to enquire about her old husband and his mistress. According to the gossip, Lord Trenderhoof had spent the inheritance within two years and taken out loan after loan ever since. When the loans defaulted, the Countess Rarity left him and returned to her husband overseas. Trenderhoof died of a heart attack a month later. Nopony had seen the Countess since she returned to her husband.

At any rate, the couple and their young mare were here to stay in the city of New Pony. And Fluttershy never stopped smiling.


End file.
